Ruka's Baby
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Wonder how Ruka's baby turned out with Kain? Well, find out! Haha. Reveiw please, and remember - Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. Thanks!


" _Finally!_ " Ruka screamed, looking at the test. It said **YES **in big, fat, bold letters.

Then it occured to her - she had wanted it to be Kaname's baby.

_Shit, shit, shit!,_ Ruka's mind cried out as she paced the bathroom floor. " Damnit, Kain! " She shouted, sinking to the floor of the bathroom where she sat on her knees and cried. Ruka knew she still loved Kaname, and the truth was, she only slept with Kain because she was half-drunk and he smelt like oranges and rum.

Picking up the phone with trembling fingers, Ruka dialed Rima's number. To her shock, her roomate/friend did not answer. . . . So, she dialed Shiki's number. Ruka had never really talked to Shiki all that much. She thought he was a weird, emo boy with a good-looking face and a love for Rima. Why even bother talking to him? She could leave that for Rima. But, Shiki was the only one she could tell right now without worrying it would be all over the academy the next morning.

_Oh the luck of knowing some model boy that's always quiet._

" Hello? " Shiki sounded like he was by the ocean. (This is taking place while he's thinking of smoking in my story _Shiki, Rima, and Ichijou - Whose the father? _)

" Um, hi Shiki. It's Ruka - Ruka Souen. " 

" _I know who you are, Ruka._ " Shiki sounded like he had rolled his eyes at her but said the words in his usual mono-tone voice.

" Um, okay. So, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about last night. "

" _Last night?_ "

" Yeah, Kain and I stopped by and I left my pregnancy test on accident. I took another one, though, just now. It said **YES. **"

_Silence._ For a second, Ruka thought she could hear Shiki almost laughing with joy. _Why was he so damn happy?_

" That's great for you, Ruka. " He breathed in and made himself quit laughing to go back to the normal, stonic Shiki. " I have to go find Rima! "

" Um, " Ruka blinked. " _Okay? _"

Without even saying goodbye, Shiki hung up. Ruka stared at the phone, then threw it in the bath water. Damn her social life. She was going to get huge and people would start noticing. No one would talk to her in about four months - that's when the bump started showing, Ruka was pretty sure.

The funny thing is, Ruka wanted to get pregnant. She just got pregnant with the wrong guy, in her mind. Little did she know . . .

Outside, Kain paced the Academy's courtyard, smoking a quick cigarette. God, Ruka could be so weird sometimes. One minute she's having sex with him, the next she's slamming the bathroom door in his face and telling him to get the hell out - she had to take a test. Ruka.

_Damn Kaname, _Kain threw the cigarette down and smashed it with his foot. _Damn, damn, damn Kaname! Why can't Ruka love me? _

Kain sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. His insides hurt like hell, and it wasn't just from all the booze last night.

Last night.

It was such a wild night. Him and Ruka having dinner, having sex, going to Rima's beach resort to steal some booze . . . They even saw Rima having a threesome with Shiki and Ichijou!

Aidou would have loved to been a part of it. _Too bad._

He looked up at the window of Ruka's room and saw her, peering down at him. Her dusky-rose colored eyes glared at him, her pink lips slightly open as her long hair fell down, sorrounding her face. _God, she's even beautiful when she's looking at me in utter hatred,_ Kain smiled at her.

Bad move. Ruka opened the window and threw a stereo system at him. A _stereo system._

Kain jumped. " Hey! Can we at least TALK! "

Ruka slammed the window shut. Kain sighed again. _When was she ever going to realize the best option for her is me?,_ He thought as he pushed back his wild, orange hair.

Ruka ran downstairs in her nightgown. Why was she being so mean to Kain? He's been her best friend for years, and now he's going to be her baby daddy?

_What's so bad about that?_

Maybe Yuuki was the best choice for Kaname. Maybe Ruka was meant to be with Kain. Maybe she was going crazy, and so what if she's now pregnant? None of it mattered as it hit her. It hit her so hard, she felt like punching herself for not realizing it any earlier - _The right guy for her had always been Kain. _

She sighed. " Kain! " Ruka called out as she ran outside the Moon Dorm into the rain. " Kain, we can work this out! "

Kain turned. " Work it out? Huh? "

She hugged him. " We can be together. You and me. "

Kain blinked. This coming from the girl who had just thrown a stereo system at him?

" I know we can. " He said, hugging her back and kissing her head. This baby was his, so screw Kaname.

**9 Months Later-----**

_October 31, 2010 at 8:27 P.M., Rikazu Lacey Kain was born._

It was a beautiful sight when Kain walked in. He saw Ruka, asleep on a hospital bed, lightly smiling and holding the tiniest thing Kain had ever seen - his baby daughter.

The middle name, Lacey, had been his idea. Ruka had wanted to name her first name Rukazu, but decided it sounded too strange and changed it to Rikazu.

He smiled, the baby girl had his orange hair and Ruka's pale skin. He couldn't tell the eye color yet. Rikazu was the most wonderful thing in the whole world to him and she was just one hour old. Ruka shifted in her sleep but left the baby where she was, and Kain ever-so-gently picked her up. The newborn didn't start crying or anything.

That was when Rima opened the room's door slowly, peeking her blonde head in and scanning the room. She was wearing her usual kind of outfit - it looked like a gothic doll from the 1800s. She smiled when she saw Kain holding the baby. " Hi, Mister New-Daddy. "

Kain smiled at his friend, rocking his baby girl and watching his girlfriend sleep. " I'm going to ask her to marry me when she wakes up. "

Rima smiled, looking at the baby. " I bet she will say yes. "

Kain shot a I-hope-so glance at Rima, who responded with an encouraging look in her big blue eyes. Ruka shifted again, about to wake up. " I better get out, then. I'll be in the Lobby, if you need me. Shiki is with me, too. "

_Go figure._

" Okay. " Kain said. Rima left quietly, stroding back down the hallway to her weird boyfriend.

" Kain. " Ruka sat up in the bed, looking at him with tired eyes. He smiled.

" Yes? "

" Rika likes you. "

" Rika? " Kain blinked. Ruka blushed.

" I already nicknamed her. "

Kain smiled. " I like it. _Rika._ " He kissed the baby's orange hair.

" You're going to be an awesome dad. "

" And maybe an awesome husband? " Kain got on one knee after laying Rika in a crib one of the nurses had put in the room. " To you as my wife. " He opened a black box with a big diamond ring. Ruka gasped.

" Oh, Kain, " She looked around the room. She was already the mommy of his baby. " Of course. "

THE END

**----CREDITS**-------------

A member on fanfiction said they would like a baby story for Ruka, so here it is. I hope you like this. Sorry it's short. I'm writing this pretty late.

*Note- Leave a reveiw telling me what you think! :) I love reading reveiws from you guys and girls. Highschool tests are almost over! I have one left on Monday! Yay!

Thanks so much to the people who leave reveiws saying my stories are great and whatnot. It means a lot, and I hope you continue to like them!

* ALSO - Don't forget, Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. I just love it and write stories about it as much as I can, haha.

GO MATSURI HINO!


End file.
